Beetle Ark
Beetle Ark belongs to Sarah the FBI pup. Beetle Ark is a Seawing/Sandwing hybrid dragonet. Personality Beetle Ark, or just Beetle as he prefers to be called, is a fierce but outgoing kind of dragonet. He is not afraid to throw his weight around, but knows where to draw the line. He is extremely social, and his daily life ''relies ''on being with other dragons. He is not proud about how he is part SeaWing, and lives with his SandWing mother. He tries to prove again and again that despite that he is part SeaWing, he is still as great as the other SandWings. He is loyal and hearty, though insufferably stubborn. He can never be swayed once he makes up his mind. He has a lot of courage, and can be rash when it comes to certain situations, always going with the first thing that pops in his head impulsively. He can be a bit egotistical, and can be hard to handle if he's proven right about anything. He highly dislikes and distrusts the other tribes, and even though the war is over, he's having a hard time readjusting. Appearance Beetle Ark is a pea green color, he has a brighter warm sand yellow SandWing frill. He has gills, aquamarine diamond-shaped light up scales on face and down body, a venomous SandWing tail, regular SandWing scales (begin after gills end), SeaWing legs, and a SeaWing snout. He has hazel eyes, with white instead of black. Powers He has the warm heat-radiating scales of most SandWings, a venomous sting of a SandWing, the ability to breathe under water, a couple of glow in the dark scales. He has standard SandWing abilities in fighting and flying, but can move like a SeaWing through the water with his webbed claws. Family Sierra: mother Pole: father Friends Diorite: best friend Relationships Sierra: Beetle Ark has a very close good relationship with his mother. Unlike most SandWings, she loves him and actually enjoys her role as his mother. She will support him no matter what he does, and he is grateful for that. He will tell her anything, and isn't afraid to open up to her. They love to train together, and Beetle is left to wonder how he would survive without her. When the time comes however, she sends him away knowing what is best. Pole: Beetle Ark knows who his father is, well, not know know... his mother has told him about his father at least. Beetle resents his father, and he especially hates the fact that Pole left Beetle and his mother alone as soon as he found out that he was going to have eggs. Diorite: Beetle's best friend. He may not be a Sandwing, but of all the dorks in the tunnels he likes him best. Beetle Ark enjoys his company and likes the fact that he can plot devious things with him. Bongo: Beetle Ark's greatest rival and enemy within his own tribe. Bongo resented Beetle from almost the first moment they met since Beetle was part SeaWing who were, up until four years ago, their enemy. He had grown up on Burn's side of the war, and distrusted and disliked anyone who hid in the ocean. Burn: though Beetle himself had grown up on Burn's side of the war, Sierra had reared him to hate Burn. She had to hide him from her, since she knew that she would kill and stuff her son as soon as she saw him. Thorn: Beetle looks up to Thorn, and wants to make his new Queen proud. He likes her so much, he wants to join the royal guard. Icefire: Beetle Ark specifically despises Icefire, he sees her as a lowly creature and tries to put her in her place as such. Unfortunately, she is better at fighting than him. Turtledove: completely indifferent Otter: Though he tolerates her since she's Diorite's friend, he himself dislikes her. She's a Seawing, and he still holds a grudge against them. Fears * Beetle has a huge fear of water, which is ridiculous since he can swim and breathe in water just fine. * He has a fear of abandonment Likes Fighting, Training, Lion, Sierra, His tribe, Hot sand, Bananas (not that he'd admit it), camels, cows, fish, Playing in the grove, his Queen Thorn, Hyenas Dislikes Bongo, SeaWings, water, anything cold, any other tribe but his own, Pole, Burn, Blister, snakes, Abandonment, showing weakness, failing, being told he's wrong Trivia * Beetle Ark was given his name by his mother, it was the name of an old Sandwing city. * Beetle is bisexual * He is fascinated by other hybrids, though that doesn't mean he'll be friendly to them if they aren't part SandWing * He has no crush * He has a pet Hyena he named Chuckles. * He was sent to the tunnels when Hybrids were starting to be seen as dangerous Stories he appears in Gallery Sea_sand_adopt_by_tsunamiholmes-dakd8do.png|Beetle Ark headshot by- Tsunami holmes Sea_sand_color_palette_by_tsunamiholmes-dakd8db.png|His color scheme Category:Content (Sarah the FBI pup) Category:Hybrids Category:SeaWings Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:Characters